Low power flip-flop devices are configured to consume very low power. In some applications of flip-flop device, the soft error rate (SER) performance, also known as single event upset (SEU) errors, is to be optimized. There are challenges in optimizing SER of a flip-flop without sacrificing power, silicon area, speed and performance.